It's a Child's Life
by Fullmidget Alchemist
Summary: ..or, The Adventures of Sakon and Ukon! You know them as members of the Sound Four, but what was their life like when they were children? Chapter 1! Sakon and Ukon's first day at school, and they make a new friend named Deidara!


Once upon a time, Sakon and Ukon were...children.  
Yes, they were children, in a little childrens world, with other little childrens. 

This is a series of their adventures as young children, teenagers etc. It will jump around sometimes, so beware the random, cooly-cooly-ness.

Oh, and for now, we're just saying Sakon and Ukon live in Iwagakure, because I think it'd be funny.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
****BUT I DID.. 0wnz0red Naruto's kyuubi-butt in Naruto: Clash of Ninja!**

_Oli, oli, oli oh, just go my waaay..._

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**-Chapter 1: Sakon and Ukon's First Day at the Academy-**

* * *

"Mommy, are you SURE this is the aca'my?" Sakon said as he fiddled with his and Ukon's lunchboxes. He stood in front of Iwagakure's ninja academy, next to his mother, staring ahead at the building as children filed into it.

"Yes, now hurry along so you won't be late" the boys' mother said, brushing Ukon's hair out of his eyes.

"O-kay!"

* * *

Once inside the building, all Sakon could do was stare. His twin did the same. Staring...at all the people, and chairs...and the cracks in the wall...and the marching band..erm..maybe not the marching band...etc, etc,etc. Suddenly, they were shaken from their staring-trance by the voice of a young blonde boy walking towards them.

"N-cha!" the blonde smiled.For a moment, he stared at Sakon and Ukon, doing nothing but blink. Blink. Blink. Blink.

"Hi! I'm Sakon and 'dis is my brother Ukon!" Sakon said, breaking the blinking silence.

Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink.

"Umm..." the boy started "Why do you have two heads?"

Sakon stood there for a moment. "I..he's my brother and..." he looked like he was about to cry. People were always poking fun at the twins for their...erm...impediment. Neither brother was ready to endure teasing by the academy students.

The blonde boy blinked. again. "Hey wait, I'm not trying t' be a meanie-head! " he held up his hands "See? I'm weird too! I gots these little mouths in mah hands. They go chomp chomp chomp."

The twins stared at his mouth-hands. "Woah cool! You're weird like me!" Ukon and Sakon said at the same time

"Yah and the cool thing is that I never have to eat the yucky vegetables on my plate when my mommy makes dinner."

"REALLY?"

"Yeah, the mouths just eat them all up and then no more vegetables for me!"

"Wowwie! Dat's cool!" Sakon stared wide-eyed. "Hey waitaminute...wha's you're name?"

"Oh, right! I'm Deidara!"

"Hiya Deidara!" Ukon said.

"Hey, wanna go play in the sandbox before teacher gets here?" chibi Deidara asked.

"Yeah!"

So the two..er...three of them went off and played in the sandbox. Sakon and Ukon helped their new friend Deidara make sand sculptures, until the teacher called them back inside.

* * *

Later, after Sakon and Ukon had returned hom, they were in the kitchen eating dinner.

"So, boys, how was your first day at the academy?" she asked.

"It was great! We made a new friend!" the boys said.

"Really? What's their name?"

"His name's Deidara, and he's weird like us!" Sakon said

"He's got mouths in his hands!" Ukon piped up

"Thats...erm...great! I'm glad you made a friend!" their mother laughed_. "Oh dear...do they mean the same Deidara that blew up the flowershop last month?"_ she thought. Her thought were interrupted by Sakon shoving mashed potatoes in Ukon's face.

"EAT UKON, YOU NEEDS YOUR VEGETABLE-POTATOES!" Sakon said as Ukon tried to push the spoonful of mashed potatoes in his brother's face. This was a little difficult for the two because each of their heads was on the opposite side of the other. Nevertheless, they had succeeded in making a mess of themselves.

"BOYS! Don't shove things in each others faces, please." their mum said, grabbing the spoon full of potatoes out of their hands.

" 'Kay mommy." they both said.

FIN

* * *

Hahaha Sakon and Ukon, meet Deidara! TODDLER DEIDARA CUTENESS ATTACK! Squee. Oh, just a short note, the greeting Deidara gave Sakon and Ukon, 'N-cha!' is from Akira Toriyama's 'Dr. Slump' manga. I love it. And the little prase in italics before the start of the actual story is a quote from the song 'Go!' from Naruto.

Next chapter: SOMETHING! Anyone who's read Tobi Torture knows what to do now! Review, and include your ideas if you want!

**BUT PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF KIMIMARO, REVIEW!**

Your reviews MAY save Kimimaro's life! Probably not, but maybe.

**oOoOoOo**


End file.
